Pain
by The Original Horcrux
Summary: I've trained myself to live with the pain. I've tricked my mind into thinking that my body is the car and my pain is the fuel. I need the pain to function, just like a car needs fuel to function and pain is all I've got left now, the never ending, torturous pain .:For the Favourite Character Bootcamp Challenge:


Pain

Pain,

It's all that I ever feel nowadays, that everlasting, torturous pain. It rips through my conscience like a fire blazing inside me. It consumes me. It has consumed me to a point that I feed off it. I can't get up in the morning without the pain.

The way my parents look at me sympathetically makes me want to jump at them and rip out their throats. But I can't think like that anymore, seeing as I am actually capable of that now.

It's only been two months since I was bitten, and I'm still not used to the fact that I am no longer sweet, innocent Lucy Weasley, the unnoticed one. Everyone knows who I am now. I've now become Lucy Weasley; The Werewolf. They know every tiny detail about my private life now. They know the circumstances under which I'd got bitten, where I had been found the next day. They even knew where the wolf had bitten me.

The worst thing was, I knew the wolf too. Her name was Lavender Brown. Her daughter, Tessa Finnigan was my best friend. It was safe to assume that Lavender hadn't taken the potion on the night that I'd slept over at Tessa's place.

I didn't even know that she was a werewolf. Tessa had never told me. If I had known, I never would've gone over there on the full moon. I had just gone down into the kitchen to grab a drink of water when I heard a howl from the garden, followed by a loud scuffling noise. My mum always says that I'm too nosy for my own good. But you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat…. Well, more likely that stupidity killed the cat and curiosity just got blamed. I mean seriously, why the hell did I go outside when I heard a howl?

I had gone out into the garden, thinking that Lavender was just out here picking moon berries. However, I was hugely mistaken, for what I saw in the garden most certainly wasn't Lavender picking moon berries. What I saw was a huge werewolf sitting in the garden, crouched on all fours baring its teeth at me.

I couldn't scream, I couldn't move. I was absolutely petrified with fear. I had only ever seen werewolves in my textbooks. I tried to open my mouth to yell for Tessa, Leah, Corey or Seamus and Lavender but no sound came out. That was when I noticed the glint in the wolf's eye. That familiar glint that Lavender sometimes had in her eyes when she was, for lack of a better word, pissed off at her children. That was when I'd put two and two together and realised that this was Lavender right here, and somehow that made me even more frightened.

The wolf had taken a tentative step towards me, unsure of whether I was just a statue or not. Of course, I did the worst possible thing, I decided to run. I had started to sprint across the garden towards the road instead of back to the house. All the time trying to force my lips to make some sound so that I could get someone out here to help me. It didn't work, I was too petrified and it was taking everything I had to make my legs work and run.

The wolf was upon me in a matter of seconds. It picked me up in its mouth, its teeth puncturing my arm. I tried to cry out in pain but no sound came out as the wolf ran at top speed through the neighbourhood. I tried to struggle, but it only made the wolf clamp down harder on my arm.

It was so hard to believe that this was Lavender. Lavender, whose house I'd practically lived at through my childhood years, and now she was going to kill me. I couldn't think of this wolf as Lavender. No, Lavender would never do this.

As soon as we'd disappeared down a dark alleyway, the wolf threw me roughly down on the ground. It was then that I did something that I'd never done before in my life; I started to pray.

I prayed that after I died that my parents would get over it quickly, I prayed that Tessa would look after Molly, I prayed that my family would be alright, but most of all I prayed that if, by some miracle, I managed to survive this that I wouldn't be turned into a werewolf myself. That was when the werewolf had attacked. Time and time again I had felt the jaws clamp down over my neck and face, sending pain through my body in sheets.

Of course, my prayers weren't been answered.

When I next woke, all I could hear was beeping and most importantly, all I could feel was pain. It was everywhere. It had seeped into every muscle, ligament and joint in my body. It was most predominant in my face which I could feel had a powerful ointment on it. I couldn't remember much back then, but I can now, every tiny detail.

My mother was distraught, my father was trying to stay strong as she sobbed into his shoulder uncontrollably, and I could feel pressure on my hand which made me assume that Molly was holding it. I couldn't open my eyes. My eyelids felt so heavy and surely it would hurt much more to open them.

"Why won't you wake up?" I heard my sister's voice whisper to my left, confirming my suspicions of her holding my hand, "Come on, wake up you stupid bloody idiot." Her voice was choked and seconds later I felt a drop of liquid on my hand. She was crying.

I forced my eyes open to see my entire family crowded around my bed. Everyone, from Victoire, Teddy and their son Remus to Roxanne, who had been in America the last I had known.

"Lucy!" Mum had exclaimed, throwing herself at me in a hug. At every point of contact pain had pulsed through me and I immediately tensed up, unable to speak, unable to move,

"Oh my gosh, Lucy thank god you're okay. I thought you were going to die." That was Rose. The room was filled with _thank god you're okay's_ and _I thought you were going to die's. _All I had really wanted to know was what had happened, but I couldn't speak. I didn't want them all here. I wanted my parents and my sister, not all of my cousins, who I was sure didn't know that I existed until I was bitten.

Eventually, after what seemed like years of them trying to cheer me up, they all left, leaving the room blissfully quiet.

"Luce?" Mum asked, walking up beside me and taking my hand, sending waves of pain up my arm, "Luce, do you know what happened?"

I shook my head slightly, even that little movement made me want to scream. Dad put his face in his hands with a sigh.

"Shall I tell her? Or do you want to?" Mum asked, I could tell that she was trying not to cry. Dad had just sat there in the corner of the room with his face in is hands, if he was crying, I never found out.

"I'll tell her." I had heard Molly say as she stood up from her seat next to my bed and came into my line of view. I saw her take deep steadying breaths as she tried to keep herself strong for me. "Luce, you got attacked by a werewolf." She said, straight up, no hesitation of sympathy. That's what I loved about Molly; she was always kept to the facts without fail. There was no 'oh Lucy, I don't know how I'm going to say this' she had said it like it was and that was that I had been attacked by a werewolf, no more, no less.

"Molly!" Mum had scolded her and I saw Molly give mum a quizzical look, as if she was saying _she wanted to know, and I told her. Have you got a problem with that?_

I opened my mouth and attempted to speak for the first time since I had woken up.

"Which werewolf?" I had asked, my voice coming out in a rasp and sending pain down my throat and into my chest. At this, Molly looked at the ground and shuffled her feet, "Tell me Moll," I had rasped, wincing at the spasms of pain that I felt as my jaw moved and I forced the words to come out. Mum had put a hand on Molly's arm to stop her from telling me. Thankfully, Molly shrugged it off.

"Lavender Finnigan." She said looking at me, "I know…" she said as her brown eyes bored into mine, reading my expression, "I didn't know either."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I remembered everything, from getting a drink at Tessa's to being ripped apart by the werewolf in the alleyway.

It is still questioned by many at the ministry why the werewolf decided to carry me away from the house to maul me. Some say that Lavender wasn't a normal werewolf, others say that she didn't want her family to come out and disturb her, and a handful say that she was protecting her family and didn't want to maul me too close to the scene of the crime.

Lavender is locked up now, I didn't protest, even though I should've. She couldn't help it, not when it was the full moon. It was my own stupid fault anyway. Whenever I think about the attack, I think of Lavender as 'the werewolf' somehow I can't bring myself to call it Lavender. It may be because I knew her for so many years before hand. It may be because I've forgiven her for being such a horrible creature. It may be because I just can't think of sweet, kind, caring Lavender as a werewolf. It's an unsolved mystery.

I've trained myself to live with the pain. I've tricked my mind into thinking that my body is the car and my pain is the fuel. I need the pain to function, just like a car needs fuel to function and pain is all I've got left now, the never ending, torturous pain.

* * *

**AN: For the Favourite Character Bootcamp Challenge – Prompt #7: Pain, Character: Lucy Weasley**

**The 5, 10, 20, 50, 70, 100 Fandoms Challenge – Fandom #1: Harry Potter.**

**I would really appreciate it if you took the time to write me a review.**

**Potter on**

**~The Original Horcrux~**


End file.
